User blog:Artemis Thorson/MARVEL Infinity
Recently, I've developed a project called the Omniverse Exiles. I will still continue working on them, but I missed having a mainstream reality to work on as well. So I dug through some of my old projects in found the diamond in the rough: MARVEL Infinity, AKA Earth-426. It is one of my favorite realities which needs to be expanded upon, it was not very well developed and I have given it a few adjustments, so let's hope it turns out well. Avengers Founding Roster Captain America (MI).png|Steve Rogers was a war veteran who lost his arm in the line of duty. After returning to America, he discovered his wife had died, and he was forced to raise his daughter on his own. For some time, he became depressed, until a man named Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., offered him the opportunity to become a super soldier. Steve accepted, and he was brought to the Triskellion. He was given a robotic arm and injected with the super soldier serum. He soon became Captain America, but he left S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to maintain a close relationship with his daughter. But Captain America still acted as a hero. Ms. Marvel (MI).jpg|Caroline Danvers was a geneticist who dreamed of one day discovering alien life, but until that die would come, she chose to rather tamper with human DNA in order to create a new kind of superhuman. When her project was shut down, she became desperate, so she tested it on herself. The effects gave Carol enhanced muscle tissue, as well as the ability to levitate, but she could not quite fly. She decided to use one of her old projects to develop an energy blaster, and she became Ms. Marvel. Iron Man (MI).jpg|Tony Stark was a privileged rich boy whose father passed away when he was a baby. His butler, Jarvis, raised him until he was thirteen, which was when Jarvis died. Tony then decided to travel around the world to learn more about other cultures. During his travels, Tony increased his fighting skills as well as his already extremely high intelligence. When returning to America, Tony opened up a company to develop new advancements in technology called StarkTech. After being kidnapped by HYDRA, who attempted to brainwash him and turn him into their head of technology, he used one of their Sentinel Armors to escape. After returning, he held a press conference announced to their world of this incident, and he also secretly began a StarkTech armor line which he would use to become the superhero Iron Man. Thor (MI).jpg|Donald Blake was a playboy astrologist who did not believe in any type of god. However, one day while taking a couple extra hours, his scanners detected an unusual anomaly headed for Earth. He quickly drove out to discover what it was, but it caught him much by surprise. He saw a wounded man wielding a hammer. Donald ran down to him, and the man said that his name was Thor Odinson, Norse God of Thunder. He called out to Donald, because he is one of the few mortals worthy of Mjolnir. Thor drilled Donald on the responsibilities, and after he passed, Donald picked up the hammer and became transformed into the almighty Thor. Later Members Falcon (MI).jpg|Sam Wilson was an inventor who wanted to discover a way for humans to fly without the need of planes or jets. After superheroes with flight powers started showing up, Sam became discouraged and he gave up. However, Tony Stark was familiar with his work, so he hired him to continue his work in secret. Soon, Sam developed a suit he called “Redwing Mark I”. He used this new suit to become a hero named Falcon, and he was soon welcomed into the Avengers as its first new recruit. Quicksilver (MI).jpg|Pietro and Wanda Magnus were abandoned as children. They were adopted by the Maximoff family, who always told Pietro and Wanda they were special. As they grew older, they discovered their mutant powers. Their parents revealed that they were hired by their real father, Magneto, to raise them in a safe environment. Pietro did not take the news lightly, and he ran away from home, and Wanda ran after him. The two of them agreed that they should use their powers for good, in order to prove they aren’t like their father. After becoming Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, their father found them. They refused to join his “Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy”, and to once again defy their father, they join the Avengers. Scarlet Witch (MI).png|Scarlet Witch Hulk (MI).jpg|Bruce Banner was StarkTech’s top scientist. He was studying with gamma radiation in order to make new possibilities for power sources. Tony was very proud of Bruce’s work, but during the first test run, something did not go according to plan, and the radiation that was being put out affected Bruce in a negative way. It transformed him into a green beast of pure rage. Iron Man helped turn him back to normal, and he swore never to tell anybody. Bruce then began working constantly to keep this new “Hulk” suppressed. Fantastic Four Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts